The invention relates to a system for preventing condensate formation on a battery, in particular on a battery that is cooled by means of a cooling device, wherein the battery is surrounded by a housing. In particular, the invention relates to a system for preventing condensate formation on a battery which is provided for use in a vehicle with a passenger compartment.
In hybrid, plug-in hybrid and/or electric vehicles, batteries or storage batteries are used in order to provide the required electrical energy for the propulsion of the vehicle. Here, as batteries, use is made in particular of lithium-ion batteries constructed from a multiplicity of interconnected battery cells. Since said batteries, like other battery types, can normally be optimally utilized only in a certain temperature range, the batteries used are normally temperature-controlled by means of a thermal management system. Here, various cooling devices, for example cooling plates through which a cooling medium flows, are used for cooling the battery or the battery cells of the battery. In particular in order to protect the battery and the associated battery components against environmental influences and mechanical loads and in order to protect persons against electric shocks, said batteries are normally accommodated in a housing which fully surrounds the battery. In this case, a housing may in particular also be an installation space, which is provided for accommodating the battery, in the vehicle.
During the operation of a vehicle and associated usage of corresponding batteries, there is the problem that, in particular owing to the cooling of the battery or battery cells, the dewpoint temperature, that is to say the temperature at which the formation of condensate begins to occur, can be locally undershot. As a result of the dewpoint temperature being undershot, moisture present in the air surrounding the battery can condense and be deposited on the cooled battery. Since condensation water can in this case also form on electrically conductive components, there is the risk of the condensed water causing damage to the battery, for example owing to electrical contacts being short-circuited by the condensation water.